Space Warrior's Theme Song's
by Chaos Lord Roscoso
Summary: Just a Music fic about my Team The Space Warrior's! This next one is all the Girl Members!
1. Opening One

The Space Warrior's Intro Theme

We see the Halberd inside were all the Space Warrior's watching a screen with Lucifer causing damage again.

**This is my escape, I'm running through this world and I'm not looking back.  
And I know I can go where no one's ever gone and I'm not looking back.  
But how will I know when I get there....and how will I know when to leave?  
We've all gotta start from somewhere,  
It's like that for me, the possibilites are never ending.**

We now see Ross and Ozzy standing next to each other as Ozzy attacks some Dark Warriors.

We then see Scarlet, Omega, Andy and Marissa. As a whole swarm of Dark Warrior's and Chamegolems attacked the Space Warrior's as Omega blew three Chamegolems away with one blast! As Scarlet slashed some Dark Warrior's to pieces with Caliburn! We then see Hinaten using Psychic to toss some Rocks and Micheal using FlameThrower!

**I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach (endless possibilities)  
I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me (and now I feel so free), endless possibility.**

We then see a whole amount of Enemies, Drake, Shade, Jack of Blade, Oldkid and many more. As Ross smirks as Andy rips a Chamegolem apart.

We then see Kirby, Chef Colette, Alyssalioness94 and Hareta!

**You're losing speed, you're losing your flow, but inside is a power you'll never know!  
Let it out its inside you. You'd better all step back 'cause I'm comin' through!**

***instrumental* **As Lucifer draws his swords Ozzy growls and clashes with Lucifer blocking his sword strikes with Viral Claw!

**I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach (endless possibility)  
I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me (and now I feel so free), endless possibility (endless possibility)  
Endless possibility (endless possibility)  
Endless possibility!!**

We finally see Ross and Ozzy flying forward as the Life Auras surrounded Ross and the Death Aura surrounded Ozzy as they both became Super Pokemorph Form!!


	2. Opening Two

**Space Warrior's**

**Theme Song 2!**

We first see 5 birds flying across the sky. As Music started playing

**Thunder, rain, and lightning  
Danger, water rising  
Clamour, sirens wailing  
It's such a bad sign**

We first see Ross standing on a field, we then we him with Juliet Gamer and Omega, then him fighting Nukid and X, then in a loving embrace with Marissa and Hinaten.

**Shadows of dark creatures  
Steel clouds floating in the air  
People run for shelter  
What's gonna happen to us!?**

We then see Shawn sliding down a hill, before he appears in a city grinning before yelling. As we see him knocking fists with Ross.

**All the steps we take, all the moves we make, all the pain at stake  
I see the chaos for everyone who are we what can we do  
You and I are same in the way that we have our own styles that we won't change  
Yours is filled with evil and mine's not there is no way I can lose**

Next we see Micheal sleeping before he looks up at the sun. Then we see him climbing a Stark Mountain with Ben.

**Can't hold on much longer - But I will never let go  
I know it's a one way track - Tell me now how long this'll last  
I'm not gonna think this way - Nor will I count on others  
Close my eyes and feel it burn - Now I see what I've gotta do**

**OPEN YOUR HEART, IT'S GONNA BE ALLRIGHT!!**

We then see Alistair looking out at the Ocean before turning around to see Geo, Will, Kris and Ian behind him smiling. As he smiled back.

**Ancient city blazing  
Shadows keep attacking  
Little children crying  
Confusion, hopeless anger**

**I don't know what it can be but you drive me crazy  
All your cunning tricks make me sick, you won't have it your own way**

**Can't hold on much longer - But I will never let go  
I know it's a one way track - Tell me now how long this'll last  
I'm not gonna think this way - Nor will I count on others  
Close my eyes and feel it burn - Now I see what I've gotta do**

**OPEN YOUR HEART...AND YOU'LL SEE...**

**(Guitar Solo) **We now see Andy walked along a Dark Path calmly, with Black Arms behind him, as he smiled.

**If it won't stop, there will be no future for us  
Its heart is tied down by all the hate, gotta set him free**

**I know it's a one way track - Tell me now how long this'll last  
Close my eyes and feel it burn - Now I see what I've gotta do**

**GOTTA OPEN YOUR HEART, DUDE!**

We now see Ozzy smiling as behind him appear, Harvey, Danielle, Rio and Landon.

**Can't hold on much longer - But I will never let go  
I know it's a one way track - Tell me now how long this'll last  
I'm not gonna think this way - Nor will I count on others  
Close my eyes and feel it burn - Now I see what I've gotta do**

**OPEN YOUR HEART, IT'S GONNA BE ALLRIGHT!**

We finally see All the Space Warrior's on the Halberd as it flew into the setting sun.


	3. Girls Opening

The Space Warrior's

Girls Opening!

The first thing we see is the Ocean as five figures are watching the waves crash on the rocks, as we first see Marissa with a smile, Katie with her staff out. Alyssa with a strange Gold Star on her left wrist. Chef Colette with her Triforce Staff, and Hinaten winking.

**Everyone has a choice  
To listen to the voice inside**

First we see Marissa as Aquos Kyorge fire a Hydro Pump! Before embracing Ross!

**I know the battle may be long  
Winners may have come and gone  
I will carry on!**

We next see Katie as Mystic Palkia dodging strikes from some creepy looking demons before slamming her staff into with causing the ground under it to crack! Before Glomping X Prodigy!

**Yeah, this dream will last forever  
This dream will never die  
We will rise to meet the challenge every time**

Next we see Chef Colette casting a Firaga Spell, before firing a Light Arrow from her glowing Triforce Staff! Before we see Alyssa as her Pokemorph form Star Jirachi using the Strange Star as a shield from a Chamegolem before throwing it like a Shuriken! As we finally see Hinaten as Duo Mewtwo slamming her sword into a Chamegolem before sending it flying with Psychic before grinning.

**Yeah, this dream keeps us together  
I know that you and I  
Will be the best that the world's ever seen  
Because we always will follow this dream!  
This Dream!****  
**


End file.
